With the development of intelligent terminals and popularization of network applications, a user may implement various service operations such as social instant messaging services and shopping payment services by means of various application clients installed on a terminal. During implementation of the services, various service implementation means may be provided, for example, implementing a service by scanning a QR code, implementing a service by means of acoustic waves, and the like, to guarantee the security of the service operations.
However, the existing service processing means still have various problems, for example, the QR code has link security risks, and the acoustic wave recognition is relatively slow and is vulnerable to external sound interference and the like; therefore, the service processing has low reliability.